The present invention relates to a method of recovering beer from fermentation-cellar or lager-cellar yeast in breweries, whereby the yeast introduced into the intake of a centrifuge is separated into a concentrated solid phase and a liquid phase that contains beer.
The previously known method is limited to concentrating the fermentation-cellar or lager-cellar yeast by means of centrifuges, presses, or filters in order to recover beer from the yeast. The obtainable dry contents in the yeast concentrate range from 20 to 35%. A considerable proportion of the beer contained in the yeast is accordingly consigned to low-value exploitation, being sold along with the yeast as fodder.
Since excise taxes in many countries are based not on the amount of beer but on the amount of brew, the breweries in these countries are especially interested in recovering as much beer as possible from the by-products of alcoholic fermentation.